<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings out of glass by BlueMushroomDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994053">Wings out of glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil'>BlueMushroomDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catch-22 - Joseph Heller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yossarian and Orr get left behind in a respectable inn with respectable company. Events unfold accordingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orr/John Yossarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings out of glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually it didn't happen for Orr to see Yossarian be the last one in a room, much less without a woman. Most of the time, he got out of there first, usually with multiple women at a time.<br/>
,,Orr." Yossarian murmurs, leaning on the couch, leaning closer to him. Orr licked his lips, choking back his uncontrollable giggles. Orr wanted to push Yossarian away, couldn't stand the sincerity in his eyes, kept biting on his nails, trying to figure out, what to do.<br/>
Truth was, atleast Orr thought, that he was in love with Yossarian and Yossarian was in love with him. The trouble was he was also in love and hatred of everyone and everything else. Orr on the other hand was in love with Yossarian, his home and escaping the hellscape they were in.<br/>
Trouble was he wanted, needed Yossarian to go with him. He hated himself for it, in a weak moments.<br/>
Moments like these, where Yossarian would be too close and there would be noone around.<br/>
,,What are you looking at?" Yossarian murmurs, looking slightly uncomfortable, clearly reading the atmosphere, as his eyes shifted towards the door.<br/>
,,What are you looking at?" Orr grins, wetting his lips and leaning down on Yossarian's shoulder before bursting into giggles again.<br/>
,,Weren't you gonna kiss me?" Yossarian blinks twice, suprise outweighing all his other emotions.<br/>
,,Do you want me to?" Orr smirks, towering over Yossarian, whose body is vibrating.<br/>
,,No." Yossarian frowns, grabbing onto Orr's neck gently, bringing him closer. ,,Don't you dare kiss me."<br/>
Orr giggles, almost hysterically, wide grin on his face. ,,I won't then." Orr hears himself whisper in weirdly intimate and raw tone, surprising himself. Before Yossarian has a chance to reply and torment Orr more, Orr gently connects their lips together. That was his other mistake, but he can't force himself to regret it, not Yossarian's pleased hum, Yossarian's hand gently tracing the side of his throat. They stay like that for a long time. Mostly because they are both embarassed what would happen if they had stopped. By the time they were interrupted, Orr is melting against Yossarian, his eyes fluttering shut every few seconds, while threading his fingers through Yossarian's locks.<br/>
,,Mhm-hm." Orr purrs, hugging Yossarian's body closely to his own.<br/>
,,Did you hear that?" Yossarian suddenly stops, dares to press one last quick kiss on Orr's mouth, before pulling away lounging back into the seat. Despite Yossarian's seeming coolness about the situation, he was the one who was red behind his ears, while Orr slid his hand inwards Yossarian's thigh, pressing kisses under his ear lobe.<br/>
,,I don't hear anything." Orr lies and steals another kiss from Yossarian, who stares at him in stunned silence.<br/>
And awe.<br/>
He couldn't understand why, what was wrong with him? Did he finally go insane?<br/>
,,Liar." Yossarian counters, pulling him in for a kiss by his jaw.<br/>
The door opens, Nately enters, alone and miserable.<br/>
,,Yossarian." he says heatedly, pausing momentarily at the sight of Orr huddled in his lap, laying on his shoulder with closed eyes, but didn't look surprised in the slightest, even if he seemed a bit uncomfortable. ,,Sorry to disturb you." Orr couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer and burst into giggling fit.<br/>
,,What is it Nate---ly!" Yossarian's voice jumped an octave, much to Orr's amusement and delight, sliding his hand down Yossarian's thigh.<br/>
,,Do you have some money?" he asked, desperate. ,,Does Orr have some money? It doesn't seem like either you or Orr are planning to use them tonight anyway, right?"<br/>
Yossarian whines, Orr is shaking with laughter between pressing kisses into his throat. ,,In my jacket. Take as much as you want, jackass."<br/>
Nately takes the whole jacket and runs out, slamming the door behind him. Yossarian is red behind his ears, heart is hammering in his chest. Orr feels it, pressed close to him. This is where he grows conflicted about everything. He wants to push further, but also is scared to do so. But Yossarian is shivering against him, dares to press a kiss under his jaw.<br/>
,,Fly with me." Orr says, his voice sounds too vulnerable even to his ears.<br/>
,,Orr." Yossarian sighs, caressing his back and hair.<br/>
,,I'd take care of you." Orr presses on, leaning down to connect their lips in a messy kiss that leaves Yossarian an incoherent, shivering mess, letting out a moan that's equally as shattered.<br/>
,,You'd kill us both." Yossarian murmurs in retaliation.<br/>
Orr feels cold envelope him as he smiles, breaking something within himself. ,,Are we really living right, Yo-yo?"<br/>
Yossarian pauses, seems as if he's gonna pull away, but in the end hugs Orr tightly.<br/>
,,Let's make a deal then." he says.<br/>
Orr can't help himself, but giggle in the spite of it all. ,,What deal?"<br/>
,,I won't fly with you," Yossarian says, kissing a trail up Orr's ear. ,,But you can take care of me once all of this is over."<br/>
Orr breaks down into a laughing fit, whether it is out of hysteria of amusement, he couldn't really tell himself.<br/>
,,It's a deal then." Orr giggles and pulls Yossarian down for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i dunno dude i was rereading catch 22 and this came out of it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>